what is there, should and will be here
by SekCSelyn
Summary: What will janet and Daniel do to get Sam and jack together


DON'T LOOK BACK

WHAT IS THERE, SHOULD BE HERE.

**__**

Disclaimer:

I don't a thing to do with stargate the series or the film. I only own the stuff in my room.

Rating:

PG language.

Spoilers: 

Point of view and out of mind.

Season:

Any time after Divide and Conquer.

DANIELS POV. (WALKING TO THE INFIRMARY)

On my way to see Janet. Another disastrous mission, I got hurt again. Teal'C was trying to help me because Jack had told him he had to whilst Jack helped Sam. I know it was probably a military thing, but I bet that didn't enter Jack's mind. He was more concerned about Sam then anything else. They should just give it up and get it on already. There was the Alternate Universe I went to, where they where engaged and the Dr Samantha Cater who came threw the mirror was married to him so two different worlds and they where together. Why can't they just sort themselves out here? Oh yeah I forgot they are shit scared to ruin the others careers because of frat reg and because of their love. OK my head is starting to spin I really need to see Janet.

Hi Daniel, Teal'C how are we doing after the mission. Janet asked not lifting her head from Major Masters blood work up.

We are fine Janet. Daniel says quickly not wanting to bother her. Whilst thinking. "I will be OK I will suffer till Janet isn't busy, good she is beautiful when she is thinking."

Dr Jackson requires some assistance Dr Fraiser. Teal'C states very matter of fact way.

I will leave you now Dr Jackson and return later, after the de-briefing is over. Teal'C says as he leaves the infirmary. 

What's wrong Daniel. Janet asks.

Nothing I just hit my head really hard and I am trying to find out what Jack and Sam are doing by not acting on their feeling and it makes my head worse. Daniel replied whilst Janet checked his head for contusions.

Well Daniel that is the question isn't it? You seem fine. So why don't you and I go to my place and discuss Sa…….. (A medic walks into the infirmary) the problems of certain peoples lives. Cassie won't be in cause she is staying at a friend's. Janet says silently praying he will say yes.

Sure Janet. I would like that, what time do you get off? Daniel replies sending Janet an, aren't I so sweet smile. 

Well since you won't be leaving this bed till I leave you don't need to know, and before you say anything you could still have a concussion so I need to keep an eye on you. I will just go in form the general and the rest of SG1. With that Janet left.

****

God I wish could get some guts because it isn't only Sam and Jack that don't have any, I love that woman and what I wouldn't give to just kiss her.

(20h 6 hours later)

Janet has been running around ever since I got here, at least she will be relaxing, when we get into hers. I am staying with her since it is late. I asked if I could crash in the spare room. And she had said it would be OK with her. So I will be, two doors down from a woman I am infatuated with. I had better be behaved. I told asked Teal'C to pick me up in the morning from Janet's as we are going over to Jacks BBQ night. Janet has to wait till Cassie gets back but Jack asked Teal'C me and Sam to help since the general and Sam's dad will be there, Janet and Cassie have already tasted Jacks worst so they are OK but He wants it perfect.

Were here Daniel. Janet says as she pulls the car into the garage. 

So Janet do you want me to help with something, I mean drinks or order the pizza. Daniel asks since he has basically done nothing since coming back except stay in the cold hard infirmary bed. 

Sure Daniel, do you mind getting drinks there is wine and beer or juice. It is all in the fridge, so just help yourself. I'll have a glass of wine please. Oh and make yourself at home I am just going change. Janet shouted from the upstairs. 

(1 hour later) 

So Daniel what have we got. Janet manages to say between yawns.

Well we know they love each other, wait no we decided that Hammond, Jacob Teal'C me anise and half the guys on base know that they are in love. We have the two alternate universe's the one I visited where Sam and Jack were engaged to be married and also very much in love. The other, Sam and Jack were married and very much in love. Then we have our Sam and Jack how are very much in love but are too scared to do anything about it. I mean it is ridiculous. Can't they see that if in two other realities they are together, it is sorta, that they should be together? 

Daniel explaining what they had so far and that it took an hour.

But Daniel you are forgetting that the general and Jacob Cater have pulled a lot of strings to make it so if they form a relationship that nothing will happen. They don't know that. Janet replies making sure Daniel isn't forgetting that.

Yeah but they are destined to be together. I wish we could just smack the new regulation book over their head or hand cuff them together. I saw that done on bad boys it was cool. There has to be a way to get them together without stating the obvious and letting them h……

Daniel stop I have got it, and I know it will work just make sure you tell Teal'C and I'll tell the general to tell Jacob. Janet blurts out stopping Daniel from going any further.

**__**

With that Janet tells Daniel exactly what the plan is. Then it is off to bed. For the both of them except it is a different room for the both of them.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

JANETS POV (THE FOLLOWING MORNING)

Morning Daniel can I get you some breakfast. Janet asks whilst pouring two glasses of OJ.

No thanks Janet Teal'C will be her in a sec. But thanks, and I haven't forgot the plan so I will tell Teal'C but are you sure it will work? Daniel asks.

Yeah Daniel I am sure I am going to ring the general after breakfast.

Janet says just before Teal'C knocks at the door.

**__**

God how am I going to tell the general what Daniel and I came up with it just seems so strange but I can get Cassie to help with one part and the guys to help with the other part. OK time to tell the general. I would love to be there when he tells Jacob what I am planing to do to his daughter. His face will be a picture. 

Yes general. Thank you sir and I will see you there. With that Janet hung up the phone.

Hi mum who was that? Cassie said as she walks in.

Cassie honey I need you help. Sit down so I can fill you in. Janet says.

**__**

OK Cassie knows, Daniel will have told Teal'C and started to sort the first part of the mission. The general knows and by now he will have told Jacob and they will be on their way to Jacks. I hope this works and works for the good if not Daniel and I will die. I wouldn't want to be attacked by either of them, Daniel was pretty bad after Jack got him and Jack wasn't that much better after Sam had him when they where infect, and that was through unadulterated passion so through anger that wouldn't be good. OK we are here let's just eat and then we get the mission rolling.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

CASSIE'S POV (AFTER THEY HAD EATEN)

Mum has just asked Uncle Daniel and General Hammond if every thing is good to go. Mum told what I have to do. I still don't know why Uncle Jack has locks on all his doors, in the house. But here goes I have to talk to Aunt Sam.

Aunt Sam can I talk to you in private please. Cassie asked whilst trying not to laugh.

Sure baby why don't we go for a walk. Sam suggests.

No let's go inside I am getting a bit cold anyway. I'll meet you in uncle Jacks room cause no one will bother us there, I'll be up in a sec I am just going to get mum to come up to. Cassie said as she walked off to get Janet who was watching the whole time.

Mum Aunt Sam has gone up stairs. Cassie said

OK she won't go in Jacks room until you get there I'll be right behind you, sweetie and make sure she goes in first so we can lock her in there OK. Janet says.

Sure lets get Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam together. Cassie said.

**__**

I love this. Well I don't like lying to Aunt Sam but she will thank us in the end. She loves Uncle Jack and he loves her. It is that obvious I can tell and I am only in high school. I should have told mum to get uncle Daniel to put a camcorder in the room and we could see the look on their faces as they begin to realise what we have done, I bet it would be a great video to show the kids.

Hey Aunt Sam we are here go on in. Cassie says as she walks down the landing to the bedroom. 

OK was all Sam said.

CLICK.

What was that Cassie Janet what is going on? Sam asked now starting to get a bit panicked about being locked in the man of her dreams bedroom.

Sorry Sam but we aren't letting you out yet so just shut up and relax. And don't try the bathroom door either that is locked. Janet replied

I am sorry Aunt Sam but I was told to I'll cya later and don't worry 'I'll be back', sorry I watched terminator last night and I just had to say it. I promise we will let you out later though. With that said Cassie walked off with her mum.

**__**

I that was cool I like being involved I feel like I am doing stuff like Aunt Sam does even though it isn't dangerous. Well not for me aunt Sam and Uncle Jack love me to bits they will only kill mum and Uncle Daniel. That will be a laugh mum and Uncle Daniel running and Uncle Jack and Aunt Sam running after them like crazy animals. It will be better than going to the movies. Now all we need is to get Uncle Jack in there and then they will get together well at least that is the plan.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

JACOB CARTER (DANIEL SAYS THEY ARE READY)

Well my baby girl is locked in Jacks bedroom and I am about to lock Jack in the same room. I am a great dad; this would a normal father's worst nightmare, his little girl in a room locked with a guy and no one to let them out until tomorrow evening. Then throw in the fact it is a bedroom with a bed in it and it just makes it even worse. But I am doing the best for Sammy I mean they both love each other and the only way to make them see that is to give them a good had kick up the arse to get them going in the right direction to happiness. OK lets do.

Jack, son could you some this old man where the bathroom is? Jacob asks.

Sure Jacob I'll take you up. Jack replies 

There you go I have even opened the door for you and turned on the light you old guys have got the eyes sight you used to have. Jack says as he steps in to turn on the light. 

Sorry son but in you go. Jacob says as he pushes Jack fully into the bathroom and locks the door. 

Jacob no offence old man but I can still leave going through my bedroom. Jack states.

Sorry son that door is locked as well. Jacob states His point.

Listen do you really think I wouldn't have a spare key in my room. Jack says still talking through the bathroom door. 

Sorry jack I thought of that one and I am here to say goodnight for everyone and I hope you and Sam have a great 24 hours. Night. Daniel intervenes.

Space monkey what are you talking about. Jack asks. 

(There is no answer)

Danny. Jack says Daniel he is no shouting through the bathroom door.

**__**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

SAM'S POV (JACK IS SCREAMING AT DANIEL)

Jack. Sam asks

Hey Carter they got you as well well, we are stuck here for 24 hours. So why do you think they did this? Jack asks Sam

**__**

Well should I tell him that I have found the regulation protocols for the SGC and read what page it had said to? No I'll let him do that. At least they thought of food. I am so going to kill Janet for doing this. This is pure evil; maybe I could get Jack to help me do the Sam for Daniel and Janet. A little pay back is definitely due.

Hey Carter you still there? Jack asks.

Sorry sir just thinking. I have had a look about when Janet locked me in here, and there is food over there. (Jacks sits on the bed.) We have also been left the regs manual and a note that says 'read page 197 and we all want a thank you, when we let you guys out.' Sam finishes and hands him the book.

Does thank you translate to a good kick in the behind? OK 197 here we go.

MILATARY PROTOCOL 37. FRATANISING BETWEEN TWO OFFICERS IS NOT ALLOWED WHEN ON THE BASE OR WHILST OFF WORLD BUT IT IS ALLOWED OUTSIDE OFF WORK SHOULD TO OFFICERS WANT IT TO BE AND CAN REMAIN THE SAME QUALITY OF WORKING RELATIONSHIP AS BEFORE THEY STARTED FRATANISING. 

Sam this does mean what I think it means right? I mean the guys wouldn't have given us this and locked us up if it wasn't right, right? Jack ask whilst getting off the bed and moving towards Sam.

A…um yes I think it means what it says Jack. Sam replies just before Jack starts the sweetest softest kiss Sam had ever had.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

**__**

JACKS POV(24 HOURS AFTER DANIEL LEFT)

When I woke up I felt, well I can't describe it but Sam and I made love all night. Taking turns. I even found out where that damn mole was, I can't believe I went to bed and woke up every day and night without her. 

Jack we are coming in. Daniel shouts through the door.

Sure Danny boy. No probs. Jack says as Daniel, Janet Teal'C and Jacob all walk in. 

Told you it would work Daniel. Janet said with the smuggest grin on her face. As soon as she saw Sam and Jack the same bed and their cloths on the floor. With that said Janet turns to the other and said. 

Come on guys lets leave them alone Jack we will see you Monday for work and tell Sam to phone me when she gets a few minutes please. She then left followed by the others.

Danny come here a sec. Jack says just before Daniel left the room.

What Jack? Daniel asks.

Thank you and I owe you one, so when you and Janet get locked together in a room, have fun. With that said Jack turned over and snuggled back into Sam.

Daniel then left looking very flushed and shocked and was praying Jack wouldn't go through with it. 

**__**

For the NC17 version please visit my web site. 

www.geocities.com/sekc_selyn/SG1.html

I hope you liked. Should this be my last fan fic or not? Opinions pleeeeeaaaaaasse.

[**_Sek'C Selyn_**][1]

   [1]: sekc_selyn@yahoo.com



End file.
